The Big Little Moments
by caryn1011
Summary: Enter into the world of the little moments between Gibbs and Abby that are small in their simplicity but are so much more. Each chapter is a different time, different day, a different moment.
1. 2:13pm Sunday

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea, Gibbs, Abby, NCIS are sooo not mine, wish they were but aren't. I just wanted to play with them for a little while.

A/N: I am hoping to do little moments between our lovers for those moments that can mean so much but aren't really "big". Each chapter will be a separate moment.

* * *

The "Big" Little Moments

by Caryn

Chapter 1: 2:13 pm - Sunday

Untucking her legs from underneath her, she stretched out languidly, almost cat-like, relaxing back into a lying position. Her long limbs extended the length of the couch and landed on the lap of her companion. She smiled impishly behind the forensic journal she pretended to read as she laid her head against the pillows at the opposite end.

She felt him shift and almost laughed knowing the look he would have on his handsome face. She had this urge to let her feet do the walking on his lap trying to annoy him but before she could begin her game of exploration, he had already pinned her legs down with his strong hands. She poked her head up from her magazine, pigtails flying up over the top, and instantly her sparkling green eyes locked with his warm ocean blues.

At that moment, any pretense of a game was vanished from her mind. She was losing herself in the raw emotion she saw in the very essence of him; reserved only for her and something she never tired of witnessing. As they continued their orbital link, she felt his hands work his way from her toes up her calf, tracing the ink of tattoos he came across. He smiled and she found herself completely enthralled by the sweet torture he was stirring within her.

Soon his hands were above her knee working their way towards the inner part of her thighs. She threw the journal across the floor and shifted, making her way towards him; he followed suit with his own magazine. She held out her hands and he readily accepted them, pulling her ever so gently onto his lap. Within seconds their mouths met in a searing passionate kiss, which they both knew would led to much more.

Abby Sciuto sighed happily into Jethro Gibbs's mouth, loving the fact that something as innocent as her feet could give them yet another excuse to make love on a lazy Sunday afternoon.

A moment later, they pulled back to lovingly gaze at one another, both sporting amused knowing grins…remembering how this exact scenario changed their relationship two years ago.

It was a good thing Abby had a cramp in her left foot that night, but then that was another story.


	2. 10:11pm Friday

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying these moments with Gibbs and Abby. Here we go...

* * *

Chapter 2: 10:11pm Friday

Trekking down the stairs leading to the basement, she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail readying herself for a night of boatbuilding along side of her silver-haired fox with baby blues. What more could a woman want on an evening like this? Her lover and a half shelled sailing boat.

Hearing the unmistakable sounds of sanding, a soft smile graced her features. Abby Sciuto skipped down the last two steps, inhaling the wonderful scent of sawdust, and made her way over to the workbench, grabbing her own sanding block. That silver fox of hers, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was already down there waiting for her.

Before they had begun a relationship, she knew he used the labor of building boats as his way to deal with life and letting go of frustration-his type of therapy, his way of gaining solace from everyone. Now, however, things were different. Now, he talked to her about things bothering him or when hard cases at work took too much out of him. Abby was there for him no matter what, helping him deal with his past, being there for his present and helping him see a future for himself that he always denied.

A year ago after he had finished "The Kelly" a sailboat named after his deceased daughter, a project that Abby knew of and only watched take shape, Gibbs decided that it was time they built their first boat together.

So the basement boat-making was no longer about shutting the world out; now it was for them.

As Abby stepped up beside him, Gibbs looked up from the wood he was currently smoothing out with a planer and smiled at her. She smiled back with her broad 'Abby' smile that always went straight to his heart. Bumping elbows playfully, they set out to work.

Quietly side-by-side they took in the peacefulness of the basement, the sounds of the hand tools, the smells of the wood but mostly the quality time with the one person they loved.

After a while, Gibbs looked over at Abby, noticing she was deep in concentration. He stepped silently behind her, wrapping his left arm around her waist as his right hand found its way atop hers, moving with it as she continue sanding. She instinctively leaned back into him as he tightened his hold on her.

"Are you checking on my work?" She asked, grinning widely.

"Nope," he answered, nuzzling her neck.

"Uh, huh," she stated in mock disbelief, "Six months of how-to-attain-good-sanding-lessons and you still don't trust my skills."

"Oh, I trust your skills," he nipped at her right ear, watching their hands continue their smooth up and down motions, "I just remembered that there's one more technique I forgot to show you."

"Really? Its not all..." she cheekily started then continued in her best mock-Gibbs voice, "…'go with the grain, Abbs'."

He chuckled, clutching her closer to him while she kept talking.

"You mean there's more to this," she moved their joint hands up the wood, "back…" she slid their hands back down the same path, "and forth motions."

"Yep."

"Care to show me?"

He kissed her neck softly, his breath tickling her skin. The air around them changed. Every nerve ending in their bodies were aware of the others. The only sounds in the room were their synchronized breathing and lulling rhythmic sanding. Abby's eyes drifted shut as their hand movements caused their bodies to move in a seductive dance they were all too familiar with.

Gibbs kissed around the back of neck to her left side to trail his tongue over the inky lines of her spider web tattoo. He more felt than heard her quiet moan of pleasure causing him to smile.

"I can remember the first time you came down here after our relationship changed," Gibbs whispered like he was afraid speaking too loudly would break their spell they had weaved around themselves, "You were sitting on one of the sawhorses, swinging your legs back and forth, in my old Marine t-shirt and boxers watching me. I don't think I've ever seen you so shy before."

Abby quietly snorted at the word 'shy' but knew he was right.

"I didn't want you to think I was invading your space. I've known you for so long and knew you liked your alone time," she supplied to his reminiscing, "We had just made love for the first time that afternoon and it changed things."

"Yes it did but for the better," he assured her, making her smile softly, "You were always welcome anywhere, just because the nature of our relationship changed didn't mean you weren't allowed in those some places anymore."

"I know that now. But at the time, I didn't want you to think I gave my self the right to invite myself into your domain without permission. I didn't want to be that 'clingy-girl'."

Gibbs laughed outright at that, "Never."

"Laugh now, but I was scared. I didn't want to screw this up, I had been waiting for so long for us."

"I know," he breathed out, moving back to her right side, he halted their hands. Taking the sanding block from hers, he placed it on a nearby piece of wood. He dipped his head to kiss the part of her shoulder that met her neck.

Abby tilted her head to give him better access. His left hand traveled underneath her fitted t-shirt to her bare stomach while his right landed on her hip, making small circles through her black jeans.

"You know if we keep doing this every time we work down here, this boat won't be finished until 2015."

"You complaining, Abbs?"

"Nope," she confirmed, turning in his arms.

"Didn't think so."

And with that she attacked his mouth, kissing him hard as he pulled her ponytail out, combing his fingers through her dark tresses.

It would be yet another day before they would get back to the boat.


	3. 8:47pm Wednesday

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1; "I'll Love You More" by Trisha Yearwood, etc.

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying these moments with Gibbs and Abby. I don't necessary need reviews, although they are appreciated and thank you to those who have.

* * *

Chapter 3: 8:47 pm - Wednesday

Lighting the last candle, Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked around the living room, surveying his handiwork. Everything looked good, but something was missing. Finding the old radio he had no idea why he kept, he tuned it to his favorite station. Country music softly drifted through the room. He nodded, now everything was to his liking.

He would never call himself a romantic man, but with the love of the right woman, he would definitely try.

And Abby Sciuto was definitely the right woman.

Chuckling slightly, he knew she'd playfully roll her eyes at his choice of music. She was more into the harder, louder genre. He also knew she liked the country stuff as much as he did, although she would deny it if anyone ever found out.

Gibbs walked towards the kitchen to finish up the food he had started for dinner. Making grilled Mahi-Mahi with roasted pepper sauce was not something he made everyday. Hell he was lucky if he cooked once a month. If they got home from work at a decent hour, which was a rarity in itself, Abby usually cooked, but more so than not, it was take-out.

They had both been working longer hours lately and he wanted to spend some much needed time together. And since tonight his team at NCIS had no cases and was able to leave earlier than her, he wanted to do something special.

He had just set the fish to slowly grill when he heard the front door open and then shut again. Wiping his hands on the kitchen towel, Gibbs made his way towards the sounds of very feminine grumbles of exasperation.

It was a daily ritual of her taking her three-inch, knee-high gothic boots off. He'd never understand why she wore them; she didn't need the height, she was already five foot ten inches tall, and they hurt her feet by the time she got home.

"Hey," Gibbs greeted Abby, kissing her on the lips, before stepping back to take her booted foot into his hands.

"Hi," she replied, grinning at him, " thanks, I couldn't wait to get those things off."

He simply shook his head at her, not taking the bait. He once asked her why she wore them and she in typical woman-fashion, gave him an hour lecture on why she needed to wear them. He still didn't understand but decided to never ask again.

"I'm so glad to be home. Agent Thompson's team has such a backlog of evidence and half of it isn't even logged in right. I spent three hours trying to figure out what cases the evidence even goes to. You know the next time the director tells the FBI I'll help them…" Abby's tirade drifted off into a gasp as she walked past him into the living room that had been transformed into a romantic commercial.

No longer could Gibbs keep the grin from breaking free as he watched the stunned expression take residence on her beautiful face or the extra brightness in her green eyes as she surveyed the room.

"Jethro?" She finally asked, turning to look at him, her voice in awe, "What is all of this?"

The candlelight's intimate glow and alluring shadows flickered across her face and he couldn't look away from the beauty that was his Abby.

"Just thought you could use a special night," he softly replied, walking to her and wrapping his strong arms around her thin waist.

"Wow, I mean, this is…" Abby faltered, her throat closing up with emotion, as his left hand gently cupped her cheek. Leaning into his touch, she could only whisper one last word, "…amazing."

"You're amazing Abbs," Gibbs corrected her, leaning forward to kiss her soft lips.

His arms tightened around her, drawing her closer to his body as her hands ran up his shoulders, to his neck and up to tangle into his silver hair. One kiss turned to two, then three and then into so much more. After the need for air because impossible to ignore, only then did they break their kisses.

Staring into one another's eyes, they slowly began to dance as a new song carried its truth by way of lyrics over radio waves into two hearts.

It was a truth they both believed.

_"Ask me how much you mean to me  
And I wouldn't even know where to start  
Ask if this love runs deep in me  
And you won't find a deeper love in any heart_

_You could say you couldn't live one day without me  
You could say all of your thoughts are about me  
You could think no other love could be as strong  
But you'd be wrong  
You'd be wrong_

_If you say that you love me  
More than anybody  
Than anyone's ever been loved before  
As much as you love me  
Baby, I'll still love you  
Baby, I'll still love you more  
I'll still love you more…_

_…"_

The song continued on, stealing any words needed at the moment, both content to be held by the other.

Maybe, just maybe this time they may remember the food before it sets off the smoke alarm.


	4. 6:09pm Thursday

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 4: 6:09pm - Thursday

The main elevator leading from the street outside to the NCIS bullpen dinged alerting anyone listening to the arrival of either personnel or visitors; however, the person sitting at Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' desk didn't even flinch, let alone look up. Knowing it was still too early for her favorite Special Agent to be back, she continued to doodle stick figures in erotic poses on yellow sticky notes, waiting.

But Abigail Sciuto did not wait well.

Sure she was a patient person by nature, since her job as Queen of Forensics required waiting on machines to spit out results after hours of running tests. But when it came to this certain man, having patience was a whole other story and waiting for him to come back from his crime scene that happened to be several thousand miles away just sucked. Washington D.C to Houston, Texas was way too far apart for her taste.

She sighed softly, glancing briefly at the computer's time; it had been four days, eleven hours, thirty-two minutes and seventeen seconds since she had last laid eyes on her silver-haired fox, and another five hours before she would. Jethro Gibbs wasn't due back until 11:00 pm, 2300 hours Zulu time if she wanted to be correct.

And to Abby it felt like forever.

It wasn't the first time he'd been away from her over the years (she refused to let her mind bring up Mexico, that was a time she didn't want to ever relive) and wouldn't be the last, but it was only the second time since they had started a relationship that he'd been away for more than 24 hours. She knew he was safe, he had called daily to ensure her that; but it was not being able to see or touch him that was killing her.

So enthralled with her drawings and miserable waiting, she didn't notice the worn jeans or red hoodie coming within sight of the desk nor the man wearing them. She didn't seem to hear the duffle bag being dropped to the floor but a very familiar sexy voice that broke the silence caught her attention immediately.

"Hey there Beautiful."

Abby's head whipped up so fast she was sure she gave herself whiplash but didn't care as her eyes locked on the object of her longing in the flesh, looking gorgeous all scruffy and there. She quickly pinched her arm making sure she wasn't hallucinating. Feeling pain she knew she was not.

It only took 1.5 seconds, a half-second longer due to her three-inch platform boots, for her to be in his open and waiting arms. Wrapping her own securely around his waist, Abby let herself be held, inhaling his delicious scent she had missed for days.

"Gibbs!" she squealed, her voice slightly muffled against his neck, "You're home!"

Suddenly as if burned she pulled back enough to narrow her eyes at him, accusingly, "Wait a minute, you're early."

"Yep," he stated nonchalantly, a mischievous look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home earlier?" She demanded. On his raised eyebrow she rushed on, " Not that I don't want you here, 'cause I do. I really, really do, but it's just that you weren't supposed be here for like another five hours or so. And I've been sitting up here at your desk just waiting…"

Her rant was cut off by Gibbs' finger on her lips. Bringing his hand back to join the other, he tightened his hold on her once again. Smiling, he answered her, "Because I wanted to surprise you."

Bright green eyes met deep blue. Remaining quiet she let herself drink him in, trying not to let the tears of relief and happiness start. Idly Abby roamed her hands up and down the arms still holding her, cataloging him to her again, and making sure she didn't miss a single thing. As a new thought occurred to her, she suddenly began examining any visible skin for new marks, scars or injuries.

"Abby what are you doing?" he asked, although he had an inkling he knew, "I'm fine Abbs. Really."

She nodded, believing him. Again they just quietly gazed at one another.

"I missed you," Abby admitted softly, biting her lower lip.

"Missed you too Abbs," Gibbs admitted back kissing her forehead, letting it linger longer than usual while at work.

There was so much more to be said, they both knew it. How he longed to kiss, hold and make love to her, but they were still standing in the middle of the bullpen. That was something he immediately intended to fix.

Pulling back, he nodded towards the elevator that had just brought him back to her, "Let's go home."

"Home," she repeated. Smiley widely, she vigorously agreed with his suggestion. There was nowhere else on Earth she'd rather be.

Letting his arms drop from around her, Gibbs reached down to pick his duffle bag up. Turning back to Abby, he grabbed her hand in his, letting their fingers entwine, tugging her along with him towards the elevator.

It wasn't until she stepped ahead of him did he notice the yellow sticky note on her behind. Peeling it off her, he studied the very intriguing drawing.

"Abbs, what _exactly_ were you doing at my desk?"

Giggling she took the little piece of paper to see exactly what pose the stick figures she had so vividly drew earlier were in before she answered.

"If you're a good boy, Jethro Gibbs, I'll show you."

Pushing her back against the wall as the doors slid shut sealing them into their own private world, he started to show her exactly how good he could be.

And it would be yet another night the main elevator's emergency switch was flicked on and locked between floors inside the NCIS Headquarters.


End file.
